


Moments In Time 3

by monkeywand



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: A suspect escapes down the fire escape and she climbs right out after him and tackles him down on the street – when she finds him staring she just winks and he almost faints.





	Moments In Time 3

**Author's Note:**

> 20 prompts. 20 moments in time. Snapshots into the lives of Castle and Beckett.

It wasn’t that he was unfit. No, he knew he could keep stride with her for most of the times they gave chase behind suspects. It was the fact that being behind her gave him a great view of her ass. Especially when she wore those tight jeans that seemed to hug her cheeks. Yeah, he much preferred when she ordered him to stay behind her. He could ogle her as much as he wanted, without consequence.

And today was no exception. He always knew she was hot. Extraordinarily hot. But watching her climb out the window and down the fire escape to chase after their suspect was a sight to be seen. She hurtled after him like a gazelle, gaining on him with her gorgeous long legs. The long leap to tackle the perp to the ground without breaking a stride has him drooling.

He knows he’s been staring too long when she turns to wink at him, shoving the perp in front of her forward. It’s the wink that almost undoes him, almost causes him to faint right there in the street. And he knows then that he is a goner.

Truly and utterly doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one this time. This prompt seemed to have my muse stumped.


End file.
